The New Olympian
by bluejay1234
Summary: Percy is sold to an oyster dealer before he is rescued by an Olympian goddess. In the process he gets to stay on Olympus!
1. Sold!

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or any of the other characters.

Hey everyone! I just got this idea while reading a fanfic called Prince of Olympus and thought I should write something along the lines but with a different plot.

Please read & review!

Chapter 1: Sold!

Sally POV:

"Mommy!" Percy yelled with a huge grin running towards me.

Gabe and I had gone out for dinner and left Percy with Helen, his baby-sitter.

"Was he naughty, Helen?" I asked her.

"Not at all, Mrs. Jackson. We had lots of fun colouring in my new school textbook." she said said sarcastically while glaring accusingly at the back of Percy's head. But I could tell that she had already forgiven him and we both laughed at Percy as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Thank you, Helen." I told her before paying her and sending her home.

I was playing with Percy when Gabe entered. He had gone to park the car three blocks away as all the parking spaces in front of the apartment were full. He was frustrated and had had a bit to much of alcohol as he was swooning where he stood.

"Sally, can you get me some aspirin? I think I'm getting a hangover." He said.

"Five minutes, Gabe." I called still cooing at Percy. My three year old son was so cute.

"Sally, please get me some medicine right now." Gabe growled behind me in a menacing tone. Seriously, what was his problem? Couldn't he wait for five minutes?

But I had my back turned to him and didn't see him looking at Percy angrily. If I had I probably wouldn't have said what I said next because it was the last time I saw the face of my son for a long time. Gabe snatched him out of my hands and ran out of the apartment. I chased after him but he was faster and by the time I reached the bottom of the stairs he was gone along with Percy.

He returned two days later with a smug and satisfied look on his face and I immediately rushed to him yelling, " Where is Percy?"

"He's in Maine." Gabe told me.

"What? What is he doing in Maine?"

"He's probably diving for oysters." (For the purpose of the story I'm making Maine a good place for pearl culture.)

"What?"

"I sold him, Sally. A good friend of mine wanted a young kid to dive for oysters. I gave him Percy and got a half a million dollars for him. A good sale, I should say." He finished with a grin taking in my horrified expression.

"Gabe, how could you? YOU INHUMAN BASTARD! I'm going to KILL you! I want a divorce now and may you face the wrath of the GODS!" I cursed him.

I pushed him out the door and slammed it shut in his face. I sank down onto the floor, bawling my eyes out.

My precious son was gone!

1 year later-Percy is 4:

General POV:

Percy woke up with a start when he heard the key in the lock to his room. He winced as he backed up into the darkest corner of his room. The room was bathed in light as his 'master' opened the door.

Percy didn't know where he was but all he did from sun-up till sun-down was dive for got worse when his master found out that for some queer reason he could hold his breath underwater for as long as he wanted to and he also didn't get wet in the water. He had to stay underwater for hours on end without any food constantly searching for oysters.

Yesterday had been the worst day so far. He'd failed to find any oysters under the sea. His master had lashed him with a whip almost to the brink of death. His arms, face and legs were covered in cuts but his back was the worst covered in more than 30 deep lacerations which were oozing pus. They were obviously infected but his master couldn't care less about what happened to him.

He found himself being dragged out of his room and to the edge of the cliff where he was pushed of as usual but it was different this time. His master had pushed him off just a foot too close to the cliff's face and he bashed his head against an outcropping on the way down and lost consiousness. But it was not over yet, he got caught in the current at the bottom of the cliff and was repeatedly bashed against the cliff until he was a bloody mess and was barely recognizable. Eventually he floated underwater till he washed up on a deserted beach somewhere in Massachussets. His injuries were so grave that the healing powers of the sea had not helped much.

…A young lady happened to be passing by and she saw the bloody mess which we can associate to be Percy Jackson. She walked up to him to see the lacerations on his back and the intense bleeding from his head. She was so enraged at this that you could see an aura shining around her. How inhuman could mortals be? She picked him up gently and saw that he was still breathing. 'I need to get him to Apollo as fast as I can' she thought before glowing brightly and disappearing in a flash of light.

Ooh! Who is this goddess?

Read the next chapter to find out.

But for now: Adios Amigos

And PEACE!

Please review!


	2. Could This Day Get Any Wierder?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Heroes of Olympus series. Wish I did, but I don't. :P

This chapter is dedicated to all those who have reviewed or favorited my fanfic or followed me and to all of you who have waited patiently for the second chapter of the fanfic. Thank you for sticking with me and for reading the fic. To all of you guys here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Could This Day Get Any Wierder?

Athena POV:

A child! He was only a child, yet the mortals had showered him with nothing but cruelty. The deep welts on his back and arms were proof enough of the atrocities he had endured at such a young age. As I carried the child with me through Olympus I couldn't help but sigh at the unwanted attention I was garnering.

'I should have just flashed into the palace', I thought as I entered the throne room with the black haired boy.

I must have been quite a sight as nearly everyone present there greeted me with a gasp.

**************888888888*************

Poseidon POV:

Just as I was wondering why Owl Face was running late, she entered the throne room. Her shirt was stained with blood which was clearly not her own, but what immediately caught my attention was the child in her arms. I would recognize that head of black hair anywhere and if he had had his eyes open I was sure that I would see my own sea green eyes looking back at me.

"Percy!", I said getting off my throne and rushing to her side.

" What is going on here, brother? How do you know this boy?", and that was obviously said by my insolent little brother Zeus. I didn't answer him immediately as I had reached Athena and had more pressing matters to attend to, my son's safety for instance.

"Where was he?", I asked her softly. She looked at me as if she was seeing me for the first time in her existance. I admit that I had never spoken to her without yelling but that didn't mean I was going to treat her with scorn when she had obviously rescued my only son.

" I found him washed up on a beach in Maine.", she informed me, her eyes boring into me as I looked at Percy. I knew she was expecting an explanation for my unusual behavior just as much as she was waiting to hear my answer to Zeus' question, who by the daggers I was feeling on my back was probably fuming at the lack of an answer from me. I took Percy from Athena and walked over to Apollo. Apollo and I had always been on great terms. He was one of my more interesting nephews along with Hermes, who had always come through when I was in need.

" Can you heal him?", I asked.

It must have been the pleading look I was giving him or the sight of somebody hurt that made him immediately start healing the cuts, welts and bruises on my son's body. Apollo might not show it outside but he was a real softie by heart. I could hear Zeus grinding his teeth in frustration behind me, so to pacify him as well as to stop Aphrodite's annoying cooing in the background, I answered his question. I took a deep breath, met his eyes and said,

" He is my son, Perseus Jackson."

***************888888888*****************

Apollo POV:

" Can you heal him?", Uncle Poseidon asked me with that look he got in his eyes when he really needed something. That look coupled with the sight of the little boy in his arms, I couldn't resist. I started scanning his body for broken bones and the like while simultaneously healing the superficial wounds on his body. The welts on his back were obviously made by a whip and I sure didn't want to be there when Uncle Poseidon found the person - too mild - the beast who had done this. I shuddered at the thought of Uncle Poseidon's temper. As a matter of fact, Hermes and I seemed to be the only peaceful gods in Olympus. Everyone else had raging tempers and frequently lost control and erupted like volcanoes. Uncle Zeus had the habit of striking everything or everyone in sight with lightning while my sister, Artemis, had the habit of targeting me when she had to blow off some steam. Boys and me were some of the things that angered her on a daily basis.

Anyhow, as I was healing a crack in the boy's skull, I heard Uncle Poseidon's voice say, " He is my son, Perseus Jackson."

WHAT?

Did he just say son? But... But then ... he was the child of the prophecy! As I pondered this, I could feel a wonderful haiku coming on. Oh! I couldn't wait to share it with the rest, but the drama that was unfolding before me was a sight to behold.

****************88888888888****************

Zeus POV:

I had not been in a good mood so far that day. Hera and I had had a petty quarrel about something as frivilous as me not calling her 'beautiful' as soon as I woke up in the morning anymore. She was still fuming in the throne next to me. On top of that, today had to be the winter solstice, meaning that my two older brothers - who hated me with a passion - along with the rest of the Olympian Gods and Goddesses were going to convene in my throne room to discuss meaningless issues and argue with eachother.

'And Hera calls this a perfect family! Pfft!'

The meeting hadn't started yet as Athena was running late. This gave them a perfect opportunity to start arguing.

Demeter was giving Hades 'hell' for taking her precious flower away from her. That was centuries ago, when was she going to get over it?

Apollo and Artemis had started their usual banter regarding the uselessness of boys and him calling her 'sis'. Honestly, I didn't see the point in their arguing as I was sure Apollo wasn't going to stop calling her sis even if she turned him into an animal.

Hephaestus and Ares were glaring at eachother while Aphrodite looked on. That argument too was getting old. Aphrodite had been cheating on Hephaestus with Ares for longer than I cared to keep count.

Dionysus was drinking diet coke while giving me petulant glances. I wasn't going to change my mind regarding him... he was going to finish his punishment in Camp Half- Blood if I had anything to say about it... which I obviously did. He needed to understand the meaning of ' off- limits'.

Poseidon who was sitting to my right was arguing with Hades about whom Mother Rhea likes the most, while Hades was completely ignoring Demeter. I guess anything was better than hearing her rant, especially with the inclusion of anything related to cereal. Besides, everyone knew Mother Rhea liked me the most.

Hermes and Apollo were exchanging sly glances. I didn't like those looks as it usually meant some kind of prank was going to happen before the end of the meeting. I let my breath out in a sigh. My family could be tiring.

The monotony of the meeting was cut short when Athena walked in with a small black haired child in her arms. Before I could ask her who that was, Poseidon leaped out of his throne crying out " Percy!". I exchanged looks wth Hades. Could it be? Did Poseidon also break the oath?

" What's going on here brother? How do you know this boy?". I asked him. But Poseidon acted as if he hadn't heard. He asked Athena something which made her eyes widen in surprise, before she answered him with a scrutinizing look on her face. Poseidon still ignored me. He took the boy from Athena and walked over to Apollo and asked him if he could heal the boy. Apollo immediately started healing him. Poseidon still hadn't answered my question! Finally, he turned to me, seemed to take a deep breath and looked me in the eye and said, " He is my son, Perseus Jackson."

The entire throne room was filled with a defeaning silence. So it was true, even Poseidon had fallen off the wagon. Even though I knew the truth, I couldn't help but splutter a " WHAT?!".

I was echoed by one other voice in the room.

***************8888888888****************

Hades POV:

" WHAT?!", I couldn't help but echo Zeus when Poseidon declared that he had a son. To be truthful with myself, I would have expected Zeus to be the first to break the oath. Poseidon was comparitively tame when it came to dating mortal women. My youngest brother on the other hand, was - to put it bluntly - a playboy. As I looked at Poseidon's face after his little announcement, I felt that I would be at fault if I blamed him. After all, I still had Bianca and Nico. I couldn't do what Zeus had done to me - which had unfortunately resulted in my Maria's death - to Poseidon. I couldn't kill the boy and Zeus was sure to do it if I didn't intervene. So I stood up and walked over to Poseidon and placed my hand on his shoulder in silent support and turned to look at Zeus. Zeus was staring at me wide eyed and I could feel Poseidon's gaze on my face. We were all silent for a long minute before I felt that I was compelled to break the silence by telling them the truth that I had hidden all these years,

" I have a son and daughter too, Bianca and Nico di Angelo. They have been in the Lotus Casino for more than 70 years now."

Zeus looked like someone had stolen his masterbolt, which I was sure had never happened before. His face was red with suppressed anger while Poseidon quite contrastingly was staring at me in gratitude. I gave him a quick smile before I opened my mouth to reason with Zeus on the how the oath had to be broken inorder for the prophecy to be fulfilled but Zeus beat me to the punch -

" I have a son and daughter too, Thalia and Jason Grace."

WHAT?!

' Could this day get any weirder?'

*********************888888888888************************

That's it people. Thanks for reading. PLEASE review. I love your comments and compliments. Next chapter will be up in a week.  
>I'm thinking of continuing the throne room scenario and the kids childhoods in the next two chapters before continuing with my version of the lightning thief. Sorry if anyone was disoriented with too many different POVs but I thought I would show different people's thoughts. Before signing off, can you guys give me some advice on whose POV it should be next?<br> 


	3. The Scent of Love Was in the Air

Disclaimer: We all know that I don't own any of the characters in this story. I wish I did with all my heart but they strictly belong to Rick Riordan. Bummer (pout)!

Hey everyone,

I was really looking forward to the reviews for my last chapter. Thanks a lot, sniddunc, DrewTheSeagull, aditya gupta, Kit-Kat2003 and a guest for reviewing immediately. This chapter is for you guys. Kit-Kat2003, I decided to stick with your advice and am starting with a Hestia POV though I decided on someone more enthusiastic as well in the chapter( no hints- read the chapter :) ).

**************************8888888888888888**********************************

Chapter 3 : The Scent of Love Was in the Air

Hestia POV:

Pandemonium.

That one word was perfect to describe the atmosphere of the - now forgotten - meeting on Olympus on account of the winter solstice.

Not surprisingly most of the cacophony was caused by my nephew and niece, Apollo and Aphrodite. Apollo was irritating everyone by spouting horrible haikus as and when they popped in his head. The only one who seemed to find them even a tad amusing was his brother, Hermes. Aphrodite on the other hand, was squeezing the daylights out of Ares, along with her high pitched squealing about the possibilities of making the love lives of the five new demigods more interesting. Personally, I thought she was out of her mind as the demigods were most definitely not old enough to pursue something as complicated as love.

" Aaah!" a loud scream rang out in the throne room. Everyone froze and turned to look at me as I had been entrusted with the responsibility of looking over Percy's unconscious body.

' Well he wasn't unconscious anymore, maybe he could bring the gods back to their senses.' They were actually giving me a headache and I was called the most patient among all my siblings.

Wide sea green eyes were staring at me in panic. I smiled at him reassuringly and tried to calm him down. The look on his face, a mixture of so much hope along with a sense of disbelieving apprehension, all but took my breath away. I knew that instant that my heart would shatter into a thousand pieces if anything ever happened to this precious little boy and his next words sealed it, " Mom?". He was my son. I didn't care about the fact that I hadn't given birth to him, but my maternal instinct was telling me that Percy was someone who would make any mother glad to have him as a son.

As these feelings were firmly cementing themselves in my heart, I noticed Percy looking at my face keenly, looking for something. I softened my face from the shocked expression I was sporting at his endearment, to speak to him as I saw his apprehension growing. " Your safe, Percy."

He seemed to have found what he was looking for as he gave me a wide, beautiful grin that lit up his whole face before burying his face in my shoulder as he hugged me with his small, chubby hands. Apollo's healing had left him without a blemish on his skin. I hugged him back. I was pretty much helpless - afterall who was I to refuse my 'son from an other mother's charms? He probably got it from my brother, Poseidon, that idiot had always been able to get anything from me with that charming boyish smile of his which always reminded me of when we were kids.

Percy started talking to me in a frenzy. It seemed to me thjat he wanted to tell me about everything that he had been through. I listened to him keenely and so did my family who were waiting for the truth about what Percy had endured since his kidnapping. Ofcourse, Percy's vocabulary wasn't great, with him being a 4 year old, but he managed to convey his experience in the following words, which had me wanting to tear both Gabriel Ugliano and that pearl culturer- Mark and rip them to shreds. Let them know that you never mess with a mother.

" G...Gabe gave me to a me...mean man. Ithink his name was ... Mark but he told me to call him 'master'. He made me jump of the cliff to find oy...oysters. If I didn't jump, he p...pushed me. He was really mean, Mommy. He used to hit me with a ... a rope, I think, if I didn't find any. He was a very scary man, Mommy. Pwease don't send me back there. Pwease!" he choked out through his sniffles. His eyes were tear filled which spurred me into action, I kissed him on the forehead and said firmly, " No one will take you away from me, Percy. No one."

I was so caught up in the moment with Percy that I had completely forgotten my family. I came back to reality when I heard Poseidon growling in anger behind Percy. I looked up to see Zeus and Hades restraining him. While all of them looked angry, Poseidon was literally steaming ( His anger was so great that the sea within him was boiling and giving out steam. I felt the idea of someone steaming in anger was more literal here. So, the pun was intended) in anger. Percy seemed to realise that there was an audience behind him, and turned around to look. He gasped before turning back around to look at me quizically, " Where are we Mommy? Who are they?" His eyes went back to my family before he took in the throne room with its huge throne meant for our twenty feet tall godly forms. All the gods had shrunk to their mortal sizes but the throne room was still enormous and probably hard to take in especially for a mere four year old kid.

Poseidon took a step forward which made Percy focus on him, " Percy." he said hoarsely.

Percy looked at him with wide innocent eyes and asked, " Who are you?"

*************************************888888888888******************************

Aphrodite POV:

" I'm your father.", Uncle Poseidon said softly when the cute green-eyed munchkin asked him who he was.

Percy's eyes widened comically before he rushed over to his dad with a yell of, " Daddy!", and hugged his kness. Uncle Poseidon immediately picked the little boy up hugged him as if his entire existance depended on his son. This was probably true as Percy could be the child of the prophecy, but I couldn't care less about that at the moment. The feelings of love radiating off of the both of them were so great that I could feel myself glowing with power.

Love was a logicless emotion. It could make the most beautiful lady fall for theugliest man or it could even make people love those of the same sex. There was no greater proof of that than the father and son hugging before me. Inspite of having met Uncle Poseidon just then, Percy loved him with all his heart due to the mere fact that he was his dad. Perhaps, it was because of Percy's innocent disposition and young - yet haunted- mind that drew him to his father. Maybe, Percy had been able to forgive his dad easily because of this, unlike those demigods who had grown to become teens without interaction with their godly parents. I myself had been on the receiving end of something akin to hatred from my own children for having abandoned them. A child shouldn't have to grow up without a mother, being the goddess of love, I was more than aware of this universal fact. I knew the effect it had on children when they found out their mother had abandoned them. Though most people thought I was shallow as I only cared about beauty,  
>I had had my own share of heart-break with the rejection I had faced at the hands of my own blood. I was pretty much helpless in this matter due to the law which prevented us from interacting with our demigod children which was imposed by Hera in a fit of anger and jealousy. I resolved to bring up the matter in the next meeting before deciding to go introduce myself to Percy when I caught sight of the snarl of pure disgust on Ares' face next to me. I knew as a matter of fact that Ares didn't like anything related to love, but he was acting ... jealous of Percy for no obvious reason that I could perceive.<p>

I turned to him and asked, " What is it?"

" Why are you paying so much attention to that punk? I'm your boyfriend, you have to have eyes for no one but me. Especially not a lowly demigod." he snarled out with a vicious scowl. Ares was obviously angry but blaming a small child for capturing my attention was just preposterous.

I frowned before saying, " I don't belong to you Ares." before turning back to look at Percy. Percy was looking at my husband, Hephaestus' crippled face. He suddenly reached up and yanked his beard and started giggling in his cute way. I anger immediately burned out at seeing Hephaestus take Percy into his arms and tickle him until Percy had tears in his eyes. I had never seen this side of my husband. Could I have been wrong? Was I cheating on him with Ares when I had the ideal husband already?

*******************************88888888888888888888888***********************************

GENERAL POV:

Oooh! The scent of love was in the air.( familial and romantic, ofcourse.)

***********************8888888888888888888888****************************

That's it for this chapter folks. I had fun writing it and I hope you have fun reading it.

Next chapter I will be bringing in the rest of the big three's children and it will mostly be about their childhood on Olympus. I don't know how to deal with Sally yet. Please give me some ideas about how to deal with her. I was a bit disappointed with the number of reviews for the last chapter. Please give me your comments and compliments so I can improve the story as I write it.

Thanks and bye,

Bluejay1234


End file.
